Niebla
by Emilynitecuento
Summary: No cree que pueda aguantarlo más, cada vez es menos lo que siente y más lo que duele. KatsuDeku. [ Fuente de la imagen de portada: http:/delusional-lune.tumblr.com/post/178029345903/im-blind-after-drawing-this-go-o-d-b-y-e ]
1. Chapter 1

_Rinconcito para muá_

 _¡Muy, muy buenas a todo el mundo! Veréis, me ha dado una deria muy grande con estos dos chicos y necesitaba poder escribir algo sobre ellos que me gustase; no sé cuánto durará, ni el ritmo que seguirá, estoy aprovechando la "obsesión" y las ganas para centrarme en escribir y desconectar un poco de lo que me rodea, como todo el mundo, supongo. xD_

 _Hace mucho, MUCHO, que no escribo nada, mucho menos una historia, así que espero que al menos sea comprensible y os guste la forma que espero irá tomando. La idea era un AU (como casi siempre) donde Deku fuese más "echao palante" porque no aguanta más la toxicidad de Katsuki. Y es que no soy partidaria de las relaciones tóxicas (al menos no de escribirlas) porque a parte de la autodestrucción continua no llegan a nada, así que la idea es que se vean los puntos de inflexión en la personalidad de cada uno, sin que llegue a ser una relación normal porque, no vamos a engañarnos, ni son normales ni tendrán una relación normal._

 _Por lo que sé el fanbase es bastante jarto, espero no enmarronarme mucho, pero en pocas palabras: si no os gusta o no estáis de acuerdo estaré encantada de leeros y aprender de vuestros consejos, pero no echéis mierda, si os da mucha rabia o cualquier neura (de verdad que he leído comentarios en los que me planteaba recomendar un especialista) escribid vuestra propia historia y disfrutadla, pero no mandéis odio a los demás, que la gracia siempre está en apoyarse. (3)_

 _Dicho esto, ¡allá va este primer intento de KatsuDeku! Espero que os guste :]_

* * *

 **Por dónde empezar**

Estaba cansado, muy cansado, realmente cansado de todo lo que se le venía encima cada día, cada mes, cada año y cada fracción de tiempo existida y por existir. Y, siguiendo con eso, ¿por qué diablos tenía que existir? Hablando de él mismo, por supuesto; ya no entendía qué había podido hacer para que todo se encontrase como estaba.

̶ Deku, ¿me estás escuchando? Es algo serio. -la voz de Uraraka disipó la neblina de pensamientos que le carcomía desde hacía demasiado tiempo.-

̶ ¿Eh? Sí, claro, bueno… no, lo siento… -admitió el de pelo alborotado rascándose la nuca, cabizbajo.-

̶ Que por qué mierdas has pasado a llamar "Katsuki-san" al niño bomba de las narices. -sonó seca, cortante y desquiciada, a diferencia de su actitud normal. No podía esconder la rabia que le daba el rubio por lo mal que trataba a su amigo, simplemente deseaba poder controlar su don al cien por cien para mandarlo a orbitar por ahí.

Izuku se puso nervioso, entre la incómoda pregunta y la hostilidad que la acompañaba no sabía si echar a correr o meterse dentro de la alcantarilla más cercana desde la terraza en la que estaban merendando. Cogió aire e intentó no desmoronarse en lo que pensaba qué responderle.

̶ La verdad es que no lo sé. Creo que ya va siendo hora de que me olvide de intentar ni siquiera mediar palabra, estoy cansado de que me machaque cada vez que respiro cerca de él. -espetó, sincero.-

̶ ¿Estás drogado o qué? Mira, Izuku -que le llamase así le provocó más escalofríos de lo que pensaba- te voy a ser sincera: sé que no os conozco más de lo que llevamos en UA, pero no me basta ver mucho más para saber que lleva maltratándote desde hace años. No sé ni en qué momento ni por qué, pero ya basta. No se merece que le llames "Katsuki-san", no es tu superior, no estáis en un trabajo, no es nada de eso; es sólo un niñato con los humos muy altos y mucho que aprender en demasiados sentidos. No es mejor que tú, ni vale más, ni merece más. No te digo que vayas ahora a buscarle y le enfrentes, ambos sabemos que con eso no conseguirás nada, pero no dejes que te vuelva a pisar.

̶ Ochako-chan, yo… -no dejó que acabase de hablar, tenía demasiado que decirle.-

̶ Por favor, déjame hablar. -soltó en un solo golpe de voz, intimidándole.- No le enfrentes si no quieres, pero déjale claro que esta situación se va a acabar. Coge tú las riendas, eres totalmente capaz. Y si te va a tener que odiar hagas lo que hagas, cuando te ofenda o saque de quicio, devuélvesela, con elegancia. -acto seguido sonrió satisfecha, era como si de repente desprendiese calor, un calor que le daba fuerzas a Deku y que hizo desaparecer la intimidación de hacía unos momentos.-

Era algo que no acababa de entender de ella, el aura de amabilidad que la caracterizaba podía estallar en una milésima de segundo para volverse arisca, fría, ¿calculadora? No podía determinarlo, pero todo eso hacía de ella una chica realmente espectacular. Aun así no acabó de comprender lo que la castaña pretendía recomendarle, así que preguntó.

̶ No lo entiendo… ¿cómo pretendes que se la devuelva sin que me apalice o empeoren las cosas? -musitó, con vergüenza de su propia pregunta, no abandonaba la obvia inseguridad con la que vivía ni aunque lo intentase.-

̶ Pf, chupado. -se le escapó en un soplido divertido.- Lo que haría yo sería dejarle en ridículo, con clase, sin que sea demasiado evidente pero que le duela, que no sepa qué decir y le cueste poner en marcha su pequeño cúmulo de neuronas. -el peliverde hizo una leve mueca, _"le está infravalorando"_ pensó.- Llámale Kacchan otra vez, empieza por ahí, y deja el cariño que no entiendo por qué le tienes a un lado.

 _¿¡Espera que me mate!?_ -pensó de vuelta a la playa, la merienda se había alargado más de lo esperado y se le hizo de noche, si quería entrenar durante un tiempo decente tendría que dejar su apasionada y torturadora charla sobre el rubio cenizo y ponerse a lo que de verdad importaba: ser el mejor héroe. Empezó con estiramientos y seguidamente arrancó en la primera carrera recorriendo la playa- _¿¡Cómo voy a volver a llamarle así!? No entiende nada… no le conoce… y no creo que funcione, de hecho lo más seguro es que sus ganas de estamparme contra la pared aumenten considerablemente…_ -no podía dejar de darle vueltas, sabía que no iba a hacerlo, que quería dejar de cavar su propia tumba pero… poder soltar un poquito de todo lo que se había guardado dentro durante tantísimos años le seducía bastante. Quizás debería ignorarle y sólo dirigirse a él con ese sobrenombre de manera despectiva, quizás debería cambiar su actitud, perderle el miedo acumulado, cambiarlo por todas las ganas que tenía de gritarle y canalizarlas en pequeñas dosis de "venganza", por así decirlo. No era una actitud precisamente de héroe pero tampoco podía dejarse pisar más, al fin y al cabo Katsuki seguía comportándose como un imbécil pese a su cambio de nombre, ¿qué tenía que perder? No mucho más, así que de perdidos al río.

Llevaba tanto trote mental que acabó un poco antes el entrenamiento y se dirigió para casa a darse una gloriosa ducha, disfrutar de la cena junto a su madre y a dormir lo máximo posible. Se había prometido a sí mismo pasar más tiempo con ella, a cuidarla más y a preocuparla menos. Por supuesto que todo iba a cambiar.

* * *

 _BUENO BUENO. Sé que posiblemente esperabais chicha guapa desde el principio pero JAJÁ, no la tenéis (bueno, para mi gusto sí la hay, porque si no hago un desarrollo previo no sé cómo empezar una historia que tenga sentido)._

 _Tengo preparado el próximo capítulo, donde las cosas empezarán a tomar un rumbo más centrado en ellos dos, pero necesitaba introducir de algún modo la situación que daría lugar a lo que se viene, además los personajes secundarios siempre tienen relevancia, y por Ochako tengo un amor que no es mesurable :_)_

 _PD: no tengo ni idea de cómo funciona esta web, espero que no haya fallos que asusten:(_


	2. Chapter 2

_¡Muy, muy buenas!_

 _Como de momento tengo un par de capítulos más avanzados voy a aprovechar para ir subiéndolos cada día o cada dos días para poder ver también si os gusta por dónde va o no. Entiendo que no he empezado especialmente fuerte, de verdad que soy consciente de ello:( ¡pero todo irá mejorando poco a poco!_

 _También soy consciente de que este capítulo es más corto, pero es un breve recuerdo que como imaginaréis acabará siendo importante a tener en cuenta (jojojoj)._

 _Decir también *carraspea* que la cursiva la uso o para pensamientos de los personajes O BIEN para estas súper notas, que igual ya lo sabéis y estoy aquí haciendo el tonto pero a tope con la buena intención :D_

 _Creo que no tengo mucho más que decir... espero que todo os vaya encajando y vaya cobrando sentido, ¡espero que os guste! *corazón corazón*_

* * *

 **Recuerdo**

Otro día, otra semana. Se dispuso a dormir después de haber estado reflexionando todo lo que estaba haciendo y todo lo que tendría que seguir cambiando si quería seguir adelante con la cabeza bien alta, -al menos, seguir vivo- pero entonces una espina salida del fondo de la nada le rompió los esquemas. Intentó seguir con lo suyo pero el recuerdo irrumpía una y otra vez en su cavidad craneal, obligándole a ceder.

Era navidad, tendrían entre once y doce años y su relación se alejaba de la normalidad, no tan violenta como después se tornó, pero era bastante hostil. Se encontraron por la calle, era tarde e Izuku se sorprendió al verle, estaba empapado, no sabía por qué pero le vio y su imperiosa necesidad de ofrecer ayuda salió a la superficie. Acercándose a él con un saludo algo forzado llegó a alcanzarle mientras sacaba de su mochila un jersey navideño -con ciervos y copitos de nieve bordados de manera aleatoria- no demasiado bonito, pero idóneo para poder cubrirle con éste y evitar así que su compañero pasase más frío. El contrario le gruñó, pero se dejó ayudar ya que la gélida temperatura había calado en sus huesos, el ojijade le sonrió con ternura, a lo que no supo cómo responderle, entrando en nervios y girando la cabeza bruscamente.

̶ No hacía falta. -masculló a la vez que se separaba del muchacho, se daba la vuelta y se iba dando un rodeo.-

El de cabellos verdes se quedó pasmado en el sitio, _de nada…_ respondió para sí mismo, leyendo las palabras del rubio cenizo y entendiendo el agradecimiento no deseado que le estaba brindando. Algo así como una felicidad muy familiar le llenó el pecho, dibujando el rostro del muchacho en su imaginación mientras volvía a casa, ruborizándose lentamente sin darse cuenta e ignorando las múltiples preguntas que se hacía al recordarle.

La mañana siguiente tampoco carecía de interés, el chico caracterizado por su difícil temperamento y gran desapego por el mundo que le rodeaba apareció en cuanto Izuku abrió la puerta de casa para dirigirse al centro escolar. Como no podía ser de otra manera, se quedó paralizado, ¿podía alguien explicarle, por favor, sólo un poco, por qué estaba Katsuki Bakugou en la puerta de su casa? ¿a esas horas? No, nadie podía, tenía que ser realista y enfrentarse a lo que se le vendría encima. El de ojos rubíes alzó la mirada, se encontró con la suya y acto seguido la apartó, con una mueca de desagrado.

̶ Eres un estúpido y no te pedí ayuda en ningún momento. -se irguió amenazante- Hice explotar el jersey en llegar a casa. -se quitó la mochila y la sujetó con una mano, mientras con la otra rebuscaba algo en su interior, lo agarraba y se lo lanzaba al peliverde con agresividad- Esto es como compensación, y sólo porque me han obligado.

Seguidamente se fue sin decir nada más ni esperar una reacción del otro chico. Izuku estaba perplejo, no entendía, pero al menos tampoco había tenido que enfrentarse a nada. No le sorprendían sus palabras, tampoco que explotase algo que le había ofrecido como ayuda o que hubiese podido tener un valor sentimental. Se dio cuenta de la especie de paquete mal envuelto y estropeado que milagrosamente había conseguido coger al vuelo, lo observó detenidamente y lo abrió. _Pero… ¿y esto?_ , si antes estaba perdido ahora lo habían tirado en medio del Pacífico; se trataba de un peluche del gran héroe All Might, y no era un peluche cualquiera, era el peluche de la infancia de Bakugou.

Ese recuerdo no le estaba dejando pegar ojo, el momento en el que vio posible acercarse algo más al rubio cenizo, poder darle más de él, ser como habían sido hasta poco después de la aparición del don de Katsuki. Sintió muchas cosas en ese instante, y podría decir que sintió todo lo que esperó no sentir, echando a rabiar consigo mismo. Ahora la situación había empeorado, no por abuso físico, porque eso ya lo soportó durante toda la secundaria, sino por el psicológico, por el que menos puede verse. Aquello le disgustaba a niveles desconocidos, tenía que poner un punto y final, dejar a un lado todo lo que sentía para conseguir lo que más bien le haría, al fin y al cabo después de tantos años si el rubio no cambiaba, ya lo haría él. Había trabajado, llorado, sufrido, sangrado… tantas cosas… que ahora nadie, ni el mismísimo Bakugou podría pararlo. Y con ese último pensamiento, por fin logró quedarse en paz.

A la mañana siguiente pudo despertarse sin problemas, pese a la noche mentalmente movida que pasó había logrado descansar y relajarse, empezando el día con un optimismo distintivo. Desayunó junto a su madre, se preparó la mochila, la bolsa con la fiambrera y salió por la puerta con una sonrisa y una despedida cariñosa para la mujer. Llegó a UA como de costumbre -de los primeros- y se sentó en el pupitre, sacó su cuaderno chamuscado con las notas sobre los distintos héroes y se puso a repasar en lo que esperaba al resto de sus compañeros. El día transcurrió sin más problemas, las tres primeras clases se pasaron volando, quizás porque había estado invirtiendo el tiempo en pensar si su nueva actitud frente a Bakugou estaba dando sus frutos, llevaba casi dos semanas evitándole u obligando al otro a hacerlo después de recrearse en su "Kacchan" -ahora burlón-, en su falta de miradas al mayor… pero eso prefería no contarlo; todo fue bien, hasta que llegó la hora de comer y se dirigió a su taquilla, a por la bolsa con la fiambrera. A partir de aquí su mente se bloqueó y sólo pudo obedecer.

* * *

 _QUEMEPEGOUNTIRO. De verdad, no sé si es que hace falta un máster para utilizar esta página pero POR QUÉ. POR QUÉ TODO TAN MAL. Ojalá esta vez sea la última que lo resubo, me ha dado hasta vergüenza que os lo hayáis encontrado como estaba:(, van a hacer que me vaya a wattpad... pero intentaré resistir un poco más aquí._

 _Voy a hacer muchas respiraciones y ¡nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!_


	3. Chapter 3

_¡Bueníiissimas lo que sea para tol mundo! Voy a ser sincera, tengo que decirlo, no puedo más... ¿por qué son capítulos tan cortos? de verdad que yo vengo feliz a publicar mis cosas que en word me ocupan dos páginas, llego aquí, y joder ;_;_

 _Intentaré alargar un poquito el tema pero tampoco quiero emocionarme porque prefiero que sea corto pero que esté bien a escribir una bíblia que ni se entienda ni podáis disfrutar. Lo puse en el capítulo anterior, pero también me pierdo un poco con el tema de publicar porque se quedan los códigos de las cursivas, enters, líneas de separación... en fin, un follón. A ver si a partir de ahora me sale a la primera, que sino me entra el pánico. *risas forzadas*_

 _Y sin más dila(ta)ción, ¡espero que os guste!_

* * *

 **Rostros**

No entendió muy bien cómo llegaron a esa situación, estaban los dos solos en la azotea del edificio de la academia, llevaban rato discutiendo y las lágrimas en sus ojos jade no dejaban de revolotear ni un segundo, como decidiendo si finalmente se darían a la fuga o no. En cambio, los ojos rubíes del contrario parecían indescifrables, no es que no hubiera odio, lo había, pero se mezclaba con una mirada perdida y un imparable ceño fruncido; le caracterizaba, sí, pero no pudo evitar sentir miedo al no saber cómo leer sus movimientos.

̶ ¿No vas a decir nada? -intentó alzar la voz, pero con lo rota que sonaba apenas era entendible.- Me arrastras hasta aquí, ¿¡y no tienes la decencia de decirme nada!? -se exaltó, no pudo controlarlo, empezó a pensar cómo había llegado hasta ahí.-

Lo había pillado desprevenido en el momento de coger la bolsa con su fiambrera y cubiertos y literalmente le arrastró hasta la mitad del camino, entonces se puso tras él y le obligó a subir al último piso. No medió palabra mas que para soltar un "sube" grotesco -para la brevedad de la palabra- y para dar inicio a una acalorada discusión a la que no parecía querer darle final. Eso hacía que sintiese su corazón morir un poco más dentro de él, nunca había respuestas, tampoco un por qué claro o comprensible, claro que Kacchan no lo era, pero solía tener mínimos -que perdió- y límites -que superó-. Al principio sólo hablaba el rubio, echándole la culpa por todo aquello que le pasaba, insultándolo; hasta que Izuku le lanzó la pregunta. Estaba demasiado dolido como para dejarlo todo ahí, aceptarlo e irse una vez más, sin saber qué sentir o pensar, confundido como siempre y perdido como nunca. Sonaba a frase de película de serie B, pero era la triste realidad. Por toda esa angustia no pudo aguantar más, en ver la falta de reacción del rubio, volvió a estallar.

̶ ¡No puedo más! ¡No puedo más contigo, no te soporto! Estábamos bien, éramos amigos, me tratabas como a un igual, no como a un maldito papel arrugado. Estoy cansado de ti, de lo que te rodea y de cómo me has tratado estos últimos años, -hizo una pausa para coger aire, por fin podía sacar todo el valor que había trabajado.- no te voy a tolerar ni una más. -cogió su cuchillo con la mano que le quedaba libre, lo agarró con seguridad y le señaló, retándole.- Ni una. -respiró.-

̶ ¿Hm? -al fin el chico de las explosiones pareció reaccionar, poco a poco en cada palabra que el de pecas sentenciaba él empezaba a mostrarse cada vez más expresivo, hasta que acabó su discurso y su mecha se encendió.- ¿Sabes qué es lo que no hay que hacer nunca, estúpido Deku? -sonrió, asqueado.-

No le miraba a él, seguía sin saber qué narices estaba mirando o viendo, pero sí sabía que se estaba acercando, mucho y bastante rápido, se rezaba a sí mismo para mantener la compostura, no podía permitirse perder el valor en este momento.

̶ Sigues en tu mundo de flores y mariposas, me das entre pena y asco. -el peliverde frunció el ceño, perdiendo el poco miedo que se había abierto paso en él y volviendo a sacar las ganas de gritarle.-

En ese momento se acordó de las palabras de la castaña retumbarle la cabeza: "no es mejor que tú, ni vale más", "eres totalmente capaz", y su pecho se llenó de fuerza, preparado para cualquier cosa que pudiera venírsele encima.

̶ De verdad, -paró frente a él, haciendo pequeñas explosiones en las palmas de sus manos, a lado y lado de su cuerpo.- ¿de verdad crees que en un mundo con verdaderos poderes, con MIS poderes, -puntualizó.- vas a conseguir algo amenazándome con tu mierda de cuchillo?

Cogió a Izuku del antebrazo con fuerza y brusquedad, sin dejar que lo moviera y se fue acercando poco a poco, presionando el cuchillo que sostenía sobre su cuello sin llegar a cortarse. El otro se quedó en shock, ¿qué suponía que estaba haciendo? ¿Le estaba insultando y se estaba amenazando a él mismo?, no sabía qué hacer, pese al entrenamiento constante y a las mejoras, no podía fiarse de su don ahora mismo. No con esta situación, no con Katsuki, por primera vez no sabía de dónde podría venirle lo que fuera de él, estaba confuso. Mientras, el rubio seguía con su aún menos ética respuesta a la advertencia de Deku.

̶ Además, -presionaba cada vez más el afilado utensilio en su yugular.- si vas a amenazarme, o retarme, o la gilipollez que se te haya pasado por la cabeza -se hizo un pequeño corte, superficial.- al menos procura tener valor para cumplir lo que estás diciendo. -le retorció el brazo, haciendo que abriera la mano y el cuchillo cayera al suelo, seguidamente le empujó hacia la pared, aguantándole con una mano el pecho y con el antebrazo opuesto presionando su cuello, ahogándole poco a poco.- Te crees que esto se va a acabar porque te pongas gallito y aprendas a usar tu don, -acercó el rostro al suyo, esta vez sí que le miraba, a la vez que miraba sus labios y les susurraba.- pero sigues siendo la misma escoria que cuando no lo tenías.

Le sonrió satisfecho mientras le dejaba libre y, lentamente, se pasaba el pulgar por la vaga herida para lamer luego la poca sangre que se atrevió a salir, sin dejar de sentir la mirada esmeralda clavada en él, estupefacta. Cogió sus cosas y se dispuso a marchar, como siempre, dejando al otro con la palabra en la boca y sin haber resuelto prácticamente nada. Izuku se quedó de piedra, una piedra un poco colorada en observar el último gesto del rubio cenizo; intentó procesar lo que le estaba pasando, _¿¡es que me va el maldito masoquismo!?_ Cada vez entendía menos cómo una relación tan lejana podía tornarse tan… ¿íntima? ni siquiera encontraba palabras para explicárselo a sí mismo.


	4. Chapter 4

_¡Muy, muy, muy buenas! Seguimos con esto palante to recto sin rendirnos no-matter-what *se emociona sola*_

 _B_ _UENOBuenobueno... ¿recordáis eso de que la chicha venía? Pues ahora que ha venido en una pequeña dosis, ¡volverá! -pero no ahora-... realmente para mí todo es chicha porque en cada mínimo cambio o explicación del personaje me pierdo en su vida y no sé, quizás hacerme feliz sea muy fácil ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯. La cosa es que si queréis chicha pero de la que se empotran **todo el rato** , aquí aún está por llegar -no mucho, lo justito, lo ideal-._

 _CASI SE ME OLVIDA, ¡muchas, muchísisisisimas gracias a EmilyLlop y a Hinatakawai0208 por su follow y su fav! Os mando todo el amor del mundo y si pudiera, bombones también *lanza besos*_

 _¡Así que nada, como siempre, espero que disfrutéis de la lectura y que tengáis ganas de más capítulos!_

* * *

 **Nada**

Se quedó ahí, perplejo, analizando todo lo que acababa de pasar sin saber por dónde empezar. Al final todos los cambios que tenía planeados y todos los comportamientos con respecto a Katsuki le estallaron en la cara, como ya suponía. Sin embargo esta vez había sido distinta, le buscó, le provocó, le despreció, se autoamenazó y se fue. Hasta ahora ese patrón tampoco es que lo hubiese visto… nunca. De hecho, era la primera vez que le buscaba para hablar en vez de para enterrar el puño en su cara, o insultarle, o quemar todo lo que le gustaba, era diferente. Tenía asumido que tanto la charla con Uraraka como sus propias reflexiones solo iban a llevarle a una muerte más temprana, pero no se esperaba tener algo semejante a una "reacción" por parte del rubio cenizo, ¿realmente había conseguido algo? Dejó de darle vueltas cuando se dio cuenta de lo gravemente acelerado que estaba su corazón, se parecía a la sensación del día en que intentó salvarle del villano que casi lo asfixia entre lodo solo que ahora la situación no tenía nada que ver.

Quizás a partir de ahora las cosas serían algo distintas, no sabría muy bien explicar el por qué si se lo preguntasen pero no podía dejar de pensar en la fuerza con la que le cogió el antebrazo, le escocía. _Ha sido diferente_ , es lo único que podía repetirse, y en realidad no le faltaba razón. Ambos habían tenido enfrentamientos anteriores, pero este había emanado una tensión que no conocía, fue fuerte y firme, como siempre, pero a la vez se veía temperado, como si también él estuviera procesando todo lo que sucedía y no acabara de entenderlo, pero sabía que le gustaba. Echó un vistazo a su antebrazo y pudo observar las marcas del agarre del imponente ojos rubíes, era como si siguiera ahí, cogiéndolo. Por otro lado no pudo dejar pasar el hecho de que sonrió, no asqueado sino satisfecho, como si le gustara lo que viera, como si le gustara ese Izuku Midoriya que por fin se hartaba de él. Tenía que admitir que pese a las hirientes palabras del rubio, a él también le gustó, porque aunque fuese una situación más que frustrante no podía alejarse de ella, y menos cuando consiguió el valor que necesitaba para enfrentarle en esta azotea en la que seguía pensativo. Todos sus pensamientos cesaron cuando vio una figura levitando a duras penas que se asomaba por el límite de aquella estancia abierta, parecía cargar algo, más bien… _¿alguien?_

̶ Abrió sus grandes orbes en sorpresa por lo que estaba viendo.- ¿¡O-Ochako!? -pegó un grito acercándose rápidamente a las barras de metal fijadas en el límite de ese tejado.- ¿¡Qué haces ahí!? -cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca se percató que la persona a quien cargaba llamaba la atención tanto por vestimenta como por color de piel.- ¿¡Mina!? ¡Por dios, venid aquí! -parecía un monigote inflable por la manera en la que movía los brazos, hecho que provocó que tanto a Uraraka como a Mina les entrara la risa floja.- ¡No os riáis! ¡Podéis haceros mucho daño! - la preocupación del chico sólo provocaba más risas entre sus dos compañeras, quienes se habían podido aferrar al balcón metálico prácticamente sin problemas.-

̶ Bueno, al final no hemos conseguido nada -dejó ir en un suspiro la chica con los cuernos mientras pasaba una pierna por encima de la valla para cruzar y después sentarse, apoyándose en ella, despreocupada.-

̶ ¿¡C-Conseguido el qué!? ¿Qué pretendíais conseguir? -preguntó Deku, no exasperado, pero casi.-

̶ Nada… -respondía la castaña mientras volvía a ponerse a flote para alcanzar a su compañero al otro lado- nos había parecido escuchar una discusión y como parecía ser algo serio, no nos hemos podido resistir… -admitió cabizbaja, se había preocupado en oír los gritos y su estado no cambió al llegar arriba y ver que Izuku se encontraba solo, hasta que se volvió un monigote histérico.-

En escuchar sus palabras el peliverde se tensó de inmediato, ¿habían oído algo? ¿cómo de fuerte se estaban gritando para que ellas dos les escuchasen desde el patio? ¿y si sabían la pregunta que le había lanzado a Katsuki…? Empezó a ponerse cada vez más nervioso y a murmurar cosas para sí, futuros planes por si se enteraban de lo que había pasado y tenía que salir del paso.

̶ ¡No nos hemos enterado de nada! - agitando las manos frente a ella, la pelirosa interrumpió su cadena de pensamientos, devolviéndole a la realidad- Entre que Ochako procuraba concentrarse y que además tenía que cargar conmigo sin que nos vieran hacer el paripé con nuestros dones… cuando hemos llegado ya era tarde. ¿Va todo bien?

No sabía qué responder, ¿bien? ¿Cómo iba a irle nada bien? A cada paso que daba se hundía más en las arenas movedizas que era el rubio cenizo, no sabía cómo controlar la situación, tampoco podía imaginarse hasta dónde llegaría, mucho menos cómo acabaría todo aquello. Parecía haber sido un punto de inflexión pero, ¿qué iba a contarles a ellas? Con Uraraka era diferente, pese a lo firme que ella era y los claros sentimientos de desagrado hacia Bakugou, sabía escucharle y aconsejarle con paciencia cuando le contaba algo -si es que lo hacía-; pero la confianza con Mina no era suficiente ni siquiera como para hablar de la presencia del otro.

̶ Era Katsuki, ¿verdad? -la del don de la gravedad volvió a cambiar, como en el día de la terraza, de tal forma que hasta Ashido se sintió intimidada y comprendió que debía irse puesto aquello no era un simple cotilleo con el que poder echar la tarde; a Deku los pelos se le erizaron, _por favor, que nadie diga nada de esto..._ una vez solos, prosiguió.- ¿Qué ha pasado?

* * *

 _¿Se lo contará? ¿No se lo contará? ¿Se enterará porque hay que estar sordo y ciego para no saber el rollo que se traen estos dos? ¡Quién sabe!_

 _Las respuestas en el... ¡PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO! -o no-_

 _¡Hasta mañana! *corazón corazón*_


	5. Chapter 5

_¡Buenas, buenísimas gente!_

 _Como no me gusta mentir, vengo a deciros que lo de colgar un capítulo cada día... ah... demasiado bonito para durar más. Voy a procurar ir a capítulo o dos por semana aprovechando que no voy muy apurada con trabajos y demás, sin embargo no voy a decir que "tal día subiré **siempre** un capítulo" porque a mi el tema compromiso... no. ¡Pero sí que os puedo asegurar que seguirán habiendo capítulos!_

 _Así que nada, hasta aquí la información de hoy, espero que disfrutéis lo que se viene *veinte corazones por seguir leyéndole* *mucho amor*_

* * *

 **Él**

Últimamente no dormía nada bien, no era capaz de descansar su cuerpo ni de mantener los ojos cerrados por más de cuatro horas, empezaba a trastornarle todavía más. ¿Hasta cuándo tendría que estar aguantando las bromas de mierda que le hacía su cerebro por las noches? ¿Era la época del año? ¿La fecha? ¿El frío? ¿La vida, que por fin se había decidido a hacerle pagar por su constante impertinencia? No podía saberlo, pero sabía que no mejoraría si no hacía algo. Giró sobre sí mismo en la cama para quedarse mirando hacia afuera, y dejó su mirada fijada en la silla de su escritorio, donde algo familiar se veía reposado encima; pulcro, intacto, navideño.

Algo a medio camino entre nervios y angustia se abrió paso desde el interior de su pecho hasta cubrir toda su caja torácica, subiéndole hasta la cavidad craneal y manteniéndose ahí, avivando la llama. Volvió a recordar. Aquél día de Navidad el universo le ofreció un regalo y él le escupió encima; no es que no lo valorase, porque eso sí lo hacía -muy, muy, _muy_ en el fondo- pero como siempre el orgullo le superaba, le encantaría entender por qué era así y se sentía como lo hacía constantemente, pero al mismo tiempo se había acostumbrado y ya no sabía cómo echar marcha atrás. El orgullo volvió a herirle, ¿para qué narices iba a cambiar, si llevaba siendo así tanto tiempo? Si tenía que estar solo, lo estaría. Si tenía que acabar con todo lo relacionado con Izuku, lo haría. Bufó cual felino a punto de atacar aquello que le amenazaba y salió de la cama para acercarse a la silla del escritorio cogiendo el anticuado jersey.

Dejó de pensar en cuanto lo tocó, así era mucho mejor. Sintió su vista nublada, aquel jersey tenía la especialidad de evocar recuerdos, y recordó una vez más: recordó cómo iba medio dormido por la calle de vuelta a casa, recordó cómo tropezó de la misma manera que lo habría hecho ese estúpido peliverde, recordó caer en un charco en el que la imagen de la luna se distorsionó con el impacto; también recordó levantarse y seguir hacia adelante agradeciendo que no había nadie a su alrededor, recordó que cuando había logrado calmarse de repente apareció él, con esa sonrisa dulzona que tanto le revolvía el estómago, recordó cómo le puso el jersey por encima, cómo le despreció y volvió a casa deseando no sentir tan de cerca su olor; sus mejillas se volvieron rosadas. Era difícil dirigir sus sentimientos si ni siquiera sabía por qué los sentía, ni qué eran exactamente. Eso solo conseguía frustrarle más. A su vez no dejaba de pensar en que, joder, había aceptado su puta ayuda, una vez más. No lo hacía mucho, no lo hacía prácticamente nunca, pero no podía dejar creer al chico que podía tratarle como a otro compañero más. Llegó a casa y su madre, curiosa -entrometida según la opinión del rubio- le preguntó sobre ese jersey que llevaba puesto, tan navideño, tan alegre y poco usual en él.

El chico se molestó a responderle en un grito seco, a lo que su madre se cruzó de brazos y se acercó a él demasiado amenazante, levantó una de sus cejas dándole una oportunidad más a Katsuki para explicarse.

̶ Deku me lo ha puesto. Me caí y me mojé. Ahora voy a quemarlo. -soltó sin siquiera mirarla, mientras se dirigía al baño para poder darse una ducha y entrar en calor completamente.- ¿Hm?

-Mitsuki agarró su hombro y aplicó un poco de fuerza para evitar que huyera más lejos.- No vas a quemar nada ni a hacerlo explotar. Vas a ponerlo a lavar y se lo vas a devolver con una sonrisa, porque ese chico te cuida mucho. -las venas de Bakugou se hincharon, ¿que le cuidaba de qué? Si podía cuidarse solo perfectamente, lo único que ese pánfilo intentaba tener actitud de héroe ya que en cuanto a dones, no poseía ni uno. No necesitaba que alguien como él -ni nadie, pero mucho menos Deku- le brindase ayuda, porque no la había pedido, no la había necesitado, ni iba a hacerlo.- Ve al baño y límpiate bien, cenaremos en breves. -Mitsuki sonrió, esperando llegar a tocarle alguna fibra teniendo en cuenta que había sido ella quien le había traído al mundo.-

En cuanto entró al baño se quedó pensando, se acercó a la ducha una vez ya desvestido y se puso el agua caliente al máximo, dejando que cayera por todo su cuerpo, empezando a relajar algunos de sus músculos, cansados de estar en tensión todo el día. No iba a devolverle el jersey ni iba a lavarlo, si se lo había prestado a él, tanto no lo necesitaría. Se repetía eso una y otra vez, como un mantra -sin saberlo-, quizás para evitar asumir que lo quería para él, para sentirle cerca, para quedarse en blanco.

Desde entonces el jersey permaneció en esa silla, acompañándole en el cubículo sencillo que le hacía de habitación, invocando para él una presencia atormentada pero llena de cariño, realmente era de lo poco que le quedaba del ojijade, además de los recuerdos que había intentado borrar desde que su odio se tornó extraño para sí. En un acto que a día de hoy sigue intentando justificar porque ni él mismo entendió, decidió coger el peluche de All Might que tenía en la estantería desde que era aún más niño y envolverlo como fuera. _Lleva años cogiendo polvo allí, ni siquiera lo quiero en la cama, además así la vieja no me va a echar la bulla por quedarme esa cutrada de jersey_. Y a día de hoy sigue dando como válida esa explicación para justificar que le regalase su único peluche desde la infancia y el que más alegrías le trajo.

En enseñárselo a su madre para que le dejase salir de casa de una vez, esta se quedó perpleja y, disimulando, dijo que hacía lo correcto, podía irse. Para total sinceridad, ni siquiera Mitsuki veía capaz a su hijo de regalar algo que no fuese entre cutre y hortera, ni en sus mejores sueños le imaginó regalando su primer peluche; por eso mismo pretendió restarle importancia con su disimulo. Eso no era corriente en su hijo, era consciente de que o bien estaba siguiendo un impulso inexplicable o había cambiado por completo, y sabemos que esto último no era posible. Optó por no darle más importancia frente a él pues no quería obtener alguna reacción inesperada.

Al recordar la cara de bobo de Deku en verle frente a su puerta, volvió a la realidad. Sí, cuando se quedaba en blanco y su entorno se volvía bruma el conjunto de entes que eran su vida se tornaban mejores. Por eso lo único que pudo hacer fue enterrar el jersey en el fondo de su armario, intentando borrar su presencia en el cuarto para su supervivencia. Gruñó una vez más y retornó al cómodo colchón, repitiéndose una y otra vez que encima de ser un pringado al que el don le floreció de repente, tenía el suficiente coraje - _gilipollas_ \- como para volver a llamarle Kacchan… ¡burlándose! ¿¡E ignorándole!? Cuando eso era cosa SUYA. No, no podía ser. Se estaba subiendo mucho, se estaba creyendo quien no era, no iba a seguir así, no necesitaba más problemas por su culpa. Le devolvería a su sitio.

Con este extraño y para nada tranquilo último pensamiento, pudo al fin dormir.


	6. Chapter 6

_¡Muy, muy buenas a todo el mundo! Espero que hayáis tenido un lunes decente, y si no lo habéis tenido... *lanza flores desde una cestita* ¡Aquí tenéis el capítulo de esta semana!_

 _Como dije anteriormente, quizás me emocioné un poquito demasiado con el tema de subir capítulos cada día, así que voy a reducir el ritmo a uno o dos por semana, los que pueda, ya que además tengo en mente que la tensión siga en aumento, y para hacerlo bien tengo que haceros sufrir un poco con esto de tardar más colgando cositas. Este capítulo se lo dedico a EmilyLop, que ya me ha dejado un par de comentarios y fue el primer follow + fav que tuve *llora mientras lanza cientos de corazones*; me hace MUY feliz saber que esto está gustando (al menos a un par de personas jajajaj) y espero que así siga. También muchísimas gracias a TokyoLangdon por el follow y el fav, de verdad que hacéis que mi corazoncito rebose armonía. *^*_

 _Creo que este es el capítulo más 'largo' -por el momento- y es que no me acordaba de lo complicado que es Katsuki, por ello quiero que cada cambio y cada por qué pueda verse bien reflejado en él. Deseo con todas mis fuerzas que sea entendible, pero si encontráis algo que no encaja o lo que sea, ¡por favor! Contad con los comentarios, que a mí me hace mucha ilu ver que alguien se ha tomado la molestia de leer y -encima- comentar lo que le ha parecido, de verdad que es muy bonito._

 _De momento poco más puedo decir, ojalá os guste el rumbo que irá tomando esto y podáis disfrutarlo tanto como yo al escribirlo. *corazón* *corazón*_

* * *

 **Respite**

Sonó una alarma. Sonó, resonó y siguió sonando. Se despertó de un salto, algo le había golpeado. Mitsuki estaba gritando. Suspiró. Cogió el reloj que le había lanzado sin ningún remordimiento y lo dejó donde estaba. Su cuerpo restaba ahí pero su mente seguía intentando volver, como si un cristal separase alma de cuerpo, podía ver lo que pasaba pero no reaccionaba. Necesitaba ponerle fin a esto. Desesperado y en silencio se vistió y se dirigió a por el desayuno, con suerte eso haría que se le encendieran las neuronas.

Pese a todo y para no perder la costumbre, se presentó en el aula el primero, se sentó en su pupitre y aprovechó para intentar echar una cabezada rápida antes de empezar las clases. Pudo relajarse, se percató de que habían llegado un par de compañeros pero no iba a desaprovechar ese momento de calma interna que había alcanzado; hasta que escuchó la puerta abrirse y algo le estremeció. Era él. Entreabrió los ojos lo menos posible para dirigir su disimulada mirada hacia la presencia recién llegada. Ni siquiera le miró, ¿por qué ya hacía tanto que no sentía su mirada? Al principio pensó que sería un burdo intento de hacerse el duro, pero en pasar la primera semana se dio cuenta que podría ser algo más, se irritó, empezó a decaer su descanso, por eso estaba como estaba. De reojo vislumbró su figura tomando asiento, sacando algo de la mochila y quedando inmerso en ello. _Qué rabia_. E inmediatamente cortó su propio pensamiento. Por fortuna para él, los demás compañeros no tardarían en llegar, así como Present Mic, quien impartía inglés a primera hora y quien no les dejaría desconcentrarse ni un solo minuto de su clase. Paulatinamente fue pasando la mañana, no hace falta decir que invirtió todas sus fuerzas posibles para permanecer atento, pero en algún momento tenía que desconectar, hasta que llegó Aizawa para dar la última clase antes de la hora de la comida. Previo a terminar, recordó a sus alumnos todo lo que tenían que saber sobre su futura excursión práctica a la montaña.

̶ … y por eso se tendrá en cuenta vuestro comportamiento, del mismo modo que los avances que hagáis sobre el dominio de vuestros dones. Tenéis que aprender a usar la cabeza, no sólo cuando os necesiten como héroes sino también en el ámbito personal y social; -hizo una breve pausa, mirándoles uno por uno- vais a ser personajes públicos queráis o no, y aunque podáis organizaros bien y separar el trabajo de lo personal y social, conviene que vayáis dominando también vuestra madurez. -empezó a recoger sus hojas y su saco de dormir- ¿Ha quedado claro para todo el mundo? -todos asintieron repetidamente con la cabeza- Bien, ha sido todo por hoy.

En cuanto el profesor Aizawa salió por la puerta la gente empezó a recoger sus cosas, preparándose para ir a buscar la comida o bien para empezar a comer ahí mismo. Fijó su mirada en Izuku esperando el momento en el que iría a por su bolsa con la fiambrera, en cuanto empezó a marchar se fue tras él con calma. Le siguió hasta las taquillas y esperó a que el movimiento entre estudiantes por la zona aumentara para poder llevarse a Deku sin que se notara demasiado, y lo consiguió. Lo agarró por detrás de la camisa, acercando el cuerpo al suyo y le tapó la boca con la mano. Por alguna extraña razón el peliverde no mostró resistencia más que al primer segundo de agarre, después se dejó llevar.

No podía engañase, estaba nervioso aunque no iba a dejar que nadie lo notase, ¿cómo iba a enfrentarse como deseaba, si con suerte podía entender sus motivos? Improvisaría sobre la marcha, al menos los objetivos los tenía claros: bajarle los humos a ese patético humanoide pecoso. Llegaron a mitad de camino sin necesidad de mantener su boca tapada y entonces soltó su agarre.

̶ Sube. -soltó en un único golpe de voz. Procuró sonar amenazante, todo había salido sin dificultades y no podía permitirse el lujo de ser visto por alguien agarrando a otro compañero de aquella manera.-

Escuchó al otro tragar saliva y observó cómo le obedecía, subiendo por delante de él, poniéndoselo realmente fácil. En cuanto llegaron a la azotea Katsuki cerró la puerta tras él, entonces empezó a alejarse de ella lentamente para situarse tanto en frente del de ojos esmeraldas como de la puerta -tenía que tenerlo todo controlado-, se hizo un pequeño esquema mental de las palabras que vomitaría con rabia y se dio el lujo de empezar. La verdad es que dejó de pensar mientras gritaba, su mente había divagado entre las expresiones que podía captar del contrario, parecía a punto de llorar y de estallar al mismo tiempo, no era a lo que estaba acostumbrado. Normalmente el otro habría intentado calmarle, pidiéndole perdón por cosas que sabía que no eran su culpa pero que cargaba para que Katsuki pudiera quedarse a gusto o bajando la cabeza y tragando cada una de las letras que comprendían su discurso destructor. ¿Realmente había cambiado? Deku no era mucho de hacer eso. Él tampoco, por eso cuando le vio reaccionando de otra manera se irritó y le provocó placer a partes iguales.

Necesitaba más, ver hasta dónde llegaba, hasta dónde aguantaba. Llevaba prácticamente dos semanas sin hacerle ni caso -más que para susurrar comentarios burlones-, sin mirarle como había estado toda la vida haciéndolo, ¿hasta cuándo le duraría el berrinche? Intentó llevarle al límite, y parecía que lo estaba consiguiendo, hasta que de pronto Izuku le cortó y le lanzó una pregunta que esperaba no tener que responderle nunca. Se quedó en blanco, no como cuando tocaba el jersey prestado sino como cuando aquél villano viscoso le atrapó y pensó que perecería ahí mismo, se bloqueó. No volvió en sí hasta que vio al pecoso dirigirse a él exasperado, cogiendo un cuchillo y… ¿amenazándole? ¿Pero quién coño se creía? Solo podía preguntarse cómo había dejado que se creciera tanto y tuviese el suficiente valor como para encararle de esa manera tan… patética. ¿Sin dones? ¿Para qué? Un pensamiento fugaz le atravesó de arriba a abajo _lo está haciendo personal._ Sonrió para sí, _menuda oportunidad de oro_. Sinceramente no esperaba ver tanto cambio en tan poco tiempo, no acababa de creerse el aguante de compostura del chico después de todo. Y eso le gustó aún más. Quería dejarle claro al peliverde que se estaba encarando con quien no debía, que la relación de poderes entre ellos llevaba definida desde hacía muchos años, que si seguía tan gallito acabaría sucumbiendo a él, y es que aquél cambio de actitud pasó de molestarle a cautivarle, por fin las cosas se ponían interesantes.

Desde hacía ya un buen rato que la parte de Bakugou presente en la azotea no era el Bakugou al que estaba acostumbrado, y no hablamos de Deku, sino de él mismo. Interaccionaba una parte de él que había querido enterrar junto a la prenda con ciervos y copos de nieve, pero que al parecer se había reactivado ante unas acciones del de ojos esmeraldas que le abrían al de ojos rubíes una serie de puertas contenidas años atrás. Tendría que reflexionarlo más tarde, ahora era momento de actuar, de bloquearle a él. Evitaba la mirada contraria pues no podía arriesgar perderse en la bella representación de la vida que era el color de sus ojos. Tuvo que recordar la amenazante posición de Deku, cogiendo el cuchillo sin apartar la vista, esperando alguna reacción. Buscó las palabras más sutilmente crueles que pudo pensar mientras se acercaba a él, irguiéndose y consiguiendo una postura más amenazante si cabía, con una sonrisa de lado, asqueada por lo que quería hacer, por lo que sentía.

Observó cómo solo por un momento el de pecas retornaba a sus costumbres de acobardarse, pero eso no duró. Su rostro se volvió serio, podría jugársela y llamarlo intimidante, pero se quedó con lo que mejor creyó definirlo: determinado. Procuró acercarse a paso ligero al cuerpo de Izuku, encarándose mientras le mostraba las explosiones controladas en las palmas de sus manos, mandándole un falso aviso de lo que podría venir a continuación. Pero se detuvo en seco, agarrando con firmeza el brazo del chico y acercando su cuello al cuchillo, esperando verle entrar en pánico. Notó su respiración algo más acelerada. Cuantísimo lo disfrutó. Seguía siendo el mismo chico, pero estaba aguantando realmente bien. En cuanto empezó a presionar el cuchillo sobre la yugular, pudo darse cuenta de los esfuerzos del otro para no abrir la boca, estaba consiguiéndolo, así que apuró un poco más esa desesperante escena en los ojos jades y la cortó abruptamente con la sumisión de su brazo, haciendo que el utensilio afilado cayese al suelo. Iba a ser un final de escena glorioso.

Sin dejar de agarrarle el brazo lo empujó hacia la pared, entonces le soltó para poder presionarle el pecho con la misma mano que le había cogido y colocar su antebrazo opuesto a la altura de su cuello, haciendo presión poco a poco. Empezó a hablar otra vez, clavó su mirada en la de él por primera vez en todo el encuentro, aprovechó la cercanía para poder finalizar su discurso, ahora en susurros y peligrosamente cerca de sus labios. Dentro de su mente, se había relamido y, poco a poco se había ido acercando a unos pequeños labios irresistibles, por los que pasaría su lengua sin prisa, remarcando aquello que querría hacer suyo. Sin embargo contuvo sus pensamientos y a él mismo, no podía arriesgar tanto, no en ese momento.

Seguidamente se apartó sin decir nada más, pero dejando escapar una sonrisa de satisfacción que le costaría bastante tiempo disimular, _quizás_ … descartó esa momentánea revelación antes de poder siquiera formularla. No perdió la sonrisa mientras hacía a su pulgar recorrer la superficial herida de su cuello para lamérselo, viendo cómo el tono de piel del de cabellos verdes mudaba a uno más rosado. Recogió sus pertinencias y salió de ahí sin esperar ninguna reacción. En cerrar la puerta tras de sí, suspiró, ¿qué diablos había pasado ahí? ¿Qué le había pasado? Intentaba retornar al Katsuki de siempre, no quería sentir más. Volvió a suspirar e intentó centrarse. No le daría tiempo a comer, así que decidió dirigirse directamente al vestuario para ponerse el chándal y empezar cuanto antes los entrenamientos de tarde. _Hacer ejercicio me vendrá bien._


	7. Chapter 7

_¡Muy, muy buenas a todo el mundo una semana más!_

 _¿Os acordáis cuando dije que no quería comprometerme con lo de subir X capítulos cada X tiempo? pues JAJÁ, ni siquiera no-comprometiéndome soy capaz de aplicarme, **a tope**. Bueno, el caso es que esta vez me ha salido algo más largo de lo que esperaba, hay como saltos de tiempo-persona y he decidido dividirlo en tres partes para que sea más ameno/comprensible de leer. *corazón* AUNQUE vamos a ser sinceros, me peleo bastante con esta web por el tema de los formatos del texto, y no sé si habrá quedado como esperaba. t.t La verdad es que, además, me apetece entrar en materia un poco cuanto antes mejor, porque se vienen navidades y con ellas trabajos y exámenes, yyyyyyyyyyyyyy no quiero dejar esto a medias. _

_Tengo poco más que decir, la verdad, sólo espero -como siempre- que disfrutéis este capítulo y podáis seguir conmigo para ver cómo avanza. ¡Muchas gracias por las visitas y las lecturas, hacéis muy feliz a una proto-escritora aquí presente! *corazón* *corazón* *corazón*_

* * *

 **Dedicatoria**

En cuanto Ashido pasó por la puerta y la cerró tras de sí, procuró bajar rápidamente las escaleras para llegar cuanto antes a la planta baja, juntarse con su grupo de clase y no tener que encontrarse a ningún profesor en el camino que pudiera hacerle preguntas comprometidas; no era habitual que los alumnos se dirigieran a la azotea, ni siquiera durante el tiempo que tenían libre. Pero al parecer pensó demasiado alto, porque algún tipo de fuerza la escuchó e hizo que en girar por las escaleras para seguir bajando, se topase de frente con el mismísimo All Might; el destino podía ser realmente caprichoso, si se lo proponía. _Mierda…_ se colocó la mano derecha en la cabeza a causa del impacto con el increíblemente musculado pecho del profesor. Él la miró sonriente, hasta que se percató de la hora que era y el sitio del que venía, la sonrisa se tornó desafiante, entonces empezó la rueda de preguntas.

̶ Joven Ashido… ¿qué hace por aquí a esta hora? -arqueó una ceja, sin apartar la mirada de ella- Debería estar comiendo.

̶ ¿E-Eh? -Mina estaba en shock, de verdad creyó que su plan funcionaría a la perfección pese a no tener ni idea de si se acercaba alguien- Bu-bueno, verá… -comenzó a rascarse la nuca, moviendo los ojos de un lado a otro frente a la intimidante mirada que la juzgaba, _mierda mierda mierda mierda… qué hago, qué digo, ay señor… vamos, joder, Mina…_ All Might empezaba a cruzarse de brazos, y optó por la opción más sencilla- yo… eh… estaba con Ochako practicando combinaciones con nuestros dones, Aizawa-sensei dijo que teníamos que mejorar con eso… así que hemos pensado en intentar combinarlos, y como Ochako necesita espacio para poder elevarse…

El truco de contar una verdad a medias era milenario, pero también muy fácil de llevar a cabo: omites algunos datos por aquí… inventas unos simples por allá y… ¡voilà! Una historia justita pero creíble. Para sus adentros Mina estaba en un oasis de calma y felicidad, por poco pero salvada, y es que no se puede negar la eficacia de tan simple táctica; el problema era el detalle más obvio en el que no había caído, ¿dónde estaba Uraraka, si estaban practicando juntas? Toshinori prefirió no romper la magia, así que hizo como que se la creía, pese a haberse puesto tan nerviosa y a faltarle la acompañante con la que aseguraba estar.

̶ Oh, -bajó la ceja levantada y volvió a cambiar su sonrisa, siendo cálida de nuevo- en ese caso, ¡disculpe por tan entrometida pregunta! -soltó una carcajada mientras la posición de sus brazos pasaba de cruzados a tenerlos a lado y lado de la cintura, tan entrañable- Espero que hayan podido progresar en sus técnicas, ¡buenas tardes! -siguió subiendo las escaleras y entró en la planta que le correspondía, despidiéndose con un efusivo movimiento de mano.-

̶ ¡B-Buenas tardes! -le respondió la pelirosa con dificultad, no acababa de creerse que hubiese sido tan fácil librarse de él, pero bueno, así tenía algo menos de lo que preocuparse; siguió su camino hasta la planta baja, reuniéndose con el resto de compañeros.-

Pero la chica de los cuernos a menudo era demasiado confiada, la jugada no le había salido tan bien como creía y provocó que el fornido héroe se mantuviese a la espera de quien fuese que siguiera ahí arriba. Antes de toparse con Ashido, él había estado buscando a Izuku por la academia pues quería hablar con él sobre la salida a la montaña y lo que requeriría eso con respecto a su don, ahora que había mejorado en su dominio. Pero no le encontró por ningún lado. Tampoco a Katsuki, aunque pareció aparecer de repente yendo hacia el vestuario. No acababa de entender la situación, pero tampoco le era muy difícil atar cabos. Descartó su forma musculada y, a los diez minutos de permanecer dando vueltas por el piso en el que se encontraba empezó a oír cómo unas voces familiares se acercaban, posiblemente bajando las escaleras. No se sentía orgulloso de lo que estaba haciendo, de hecho él no tenía por costumbre meterse en los asuntos del joven de pelo verde, pero todo aquello le parecía un tanto extraño. Se acercó al borde de la pared que daba a las escaleras para no ser visto y procuró prestar atención si proseguían con la conversación.

̶ Es que… es que lo que no me esperaba es que Kacchan me acorralase así por las buenas… -musitó el ojijade, cada palabra denotaba pesadez, como cuando hablaba mientras se mantenía absorto en sus pensamientos.-

̶ No te voy a perder de vista ni un segundo, -la firme voz de Ochako no pasó desadvertido- como vea que se te acerca el pelo-pincho-explosivo ese otra vez… le haré flotar hasta la Luna.

Ciertamente, Toshinori Yagi no querría haber escuchado eso. Hacía bastante tiempo que no hablaba o entrenaba con Deku por estar trabajando como profesor en UA, pero la verdad es que mantenía la esperanza de que la relación entre esos dos se hubiese, por lo menos, relajado. Y tenía indicios para querer creerlo, Midoriya había estado yendo 'a su bola' por decirlo de algún modo, parecían no afectarle las malas miradas de Bakugou, parecía con el valor suficiente como para bromear sobre él, en vez de ir con los pies de plomo a los que estaba acostumbrado para no irritar al rubio cenizo. Se quedó meditando opciones, escogió observarles durante la clase de educación física de la tarde y, a partir de ahí valoraría si se lo comentaría a Aizawa para hacer algo al respecto.

* * *

Después de contarle muy, _muy_ por encima lo que había pasado en la azotea a Uraraka, se dispusieron a volver con Iida, Todoroki y los demás para terminar de comer e ir hacia los vestuarios a cambiarse. Volvieron a juntarse una vez puesta la ropa de entrenamiento y empezaron con el mismo de manera liviana, ya que siempre solían ser actividades bastante graduales. Con tal de motivar un poco más a los estudiantes, All Might les propuso jugar a algo parecido a "atrapar la bandera", como era de suponer, por equipos; estos podían ser o bien a partir de la afinidad entre los alumnos, o bien a partir de combinaciones interesantes que encontrasen entre sus dones. No podía otorgarse el mérito de esa segunda idea, pero pese a la mala excusa que le había puesto la joven Ashido, tenía que reconocerle la buena invención. Las condiciones eran: los dos requisitos de la formación de equipos, que tenían que usar sus dones para todo lo posible y que, en conseguir la bandera, debían traerla de vuelta al maestro. Fuera como fuere, tenían que ser cuatro grupos, cada uno con cinco personas.  
Kaminari y Kirishima se quedaron con Bakugou, quien pretendía formar equipo él solo, y se les sumaron Sero y Ojiro; fueron el grupo número 1. Izuku permaneció con Iida, Todoroki, Ochako y Mina, quien tuvo en cuenta la propuesta del profesor y prefirió no jugársela siguiendo así el rumbo de su propia mentira; formaron el grupo 2. Por otro lado estaban Tsuyu, Tokoyami, Momo, Jiro y Hagakure, que buscaban poder encontrar alguna relación viable con los poderes que poseían; eran el grupo 3. Y, por último, Mineta, Aoyama, Sato, Koda y Shoji; los dos primeros hay que admitir que se quedaron un poco colgados y por ello los últimos tres compañeros decidieron arriesgarse y buscar alternativas factibles, formando el equipo número 4. La 'inocente' confrontación pondría al grupo 1 contra el grupo 3 y al grupo 2 contra el grupo 4.

Deku estaba tranquilo, volvió a respirar como una persona normal cuando vio que no le tocaría enfrentarse contra el grupo de Bakugou y pudo socializar con su grupo, entre risas, como siempre, porque Iida era demasiado expresivo y recto. Quería pasar una tarde lo más tranquila posible, haciendo ejercicio y sin tener que darle más vueltas a su machacado cerebro. Tampoco quería más situaciones incómodas frente a esos ojos rubíes que gritaban tanto y nunca llegaban a decirle nada, pero… notó cómo una mirada le perforaba la nuca por un rato, así que, imaginándose de quién se trataría, procuró girarse con discreción. Vio lo que esperó, pero había dejado de mirarle, ahora estaba atento a algo que el pelirrojo con pelo de punta le estaba susurrando, para seguidamente estallar en cólera y perseguirle por la zona -con alguna explosión de por medio- hasta que Toshinori les detuvo para dar comienzo a la clase.

El enfrentamiento entre los dos primeros grupos no estuvo demasiado reñido, Katsuki iba a por todas y los otros compañeros se limitaban a hacer que quienes conformaban el cuarto grupo no pudiesen alcanzarle, ni tampoco acceder a su bandera, él era como una bala, imparable. Consiguió el trozo de tela antes de que el equipo de Mineta pudiese llevar a cabo su estrategia contra una formación tan agresiva y ágil a la vez, y se lo entregó a All Might. Los dos grupos que habían hecho de observadores no tuvieron mucho tiempo para consolar a Shoji y a los demás, era su turno. A diferencia del grupo que encabezaba el rubio cenizo, tanto el de Deku como el de Momo no transmitían la misma seguridad en sí mismos, y eso les complicaba las cosas desde el primer momento.

Todoroki tenía rodeada la bandera de su equipo a base de muros de hielo infranqueables, con una única apertura en el centro, posición que él mismo ocupaba. Uraraka y Mina se encontraban en el punto medio de esa formación en "V" que habían constituido, estaban listas para activar campos de ingravidez que harían levitar el suelo sobre el que reposaría el ácido de la pelirosa en cuanto tuviesen que atacar. Iida y Deku estaban situados en primera fila, siendo la primera combinación más ofensiva que poseían y la que seguramente más oportunidades de frenar al grupo rival tenían. Durante los quince primeros minutos del enfrentamiento el chico de las pecas no estaba ahí, es decir, estaba y actuaba conforme el plan trazado entre sus compañeros, pero no había podido quitarse la imagen del rostro de Katsuki tan cerca de él, susurrándole en los labios después de una serie de acciones a las que no dejaba de darles vueltas. Contuvo el aliento. No sabía cuánto duraría esa situación, pero se dejó invadir por cada sensación que el de ojos rubíes le provocó en recuerdos. Y, en un instante, todo fluyó.

̶ ¿¡M-Midoriya!? ¿¡Qué haces!? -el chico de las gafas a duras penas podía creerse lo que veía, quiso llevarse las manos a la cabeza y luego llevarlas a la cabeza del peliverde, para arrastrarlo de vuelta a su posición.-

Pero Izuku no respondió. Sólo pegó un salto, activando su don a lo largo de sus piernas para poder tener un impulso total, parecía mentira que los entrenamientos con Gran Torino hubiesen surgido tanto efecto. En el punto más álgido de la acrobacia dirigió su mirada hacia Bakugou, encontrándose de lleno con ella. Sus pecas se alzaron a través de la desafiante sonrisa que le estaba lanzando al rubio. ' _Te la dedico'_ se podía leer en sus labios -y en su cara de complacencia- antes de tocar el suelo para poder emerger en un segundo salto, esta vez mucho más rápido, imperceptible para algunos de sus compañeros. Siguió ese ritmo y, salteando una extraña ruta mental a base de zigzags, consiguió atrapar la bandera contraria y entregársela de vuelta a All Might antes de que nadie pudiese hacer nada; justo como había pasado en la confrontación de los dos grupos anteriores.

El héroe de pelo dorado tenía que contenerse la lagrimilla solo con recapacitar lo que acababa de ver, era como verse reflejado en algo que no pensó que volvería a vislumbrar. Se llevó una mano a la boca, tapándosela. Vio orgullo en él, y así él mismo también pudo sentirlo, también sintió su confianza, su valor -una vez más-, la determinación a la que había podido llegar _sólo_ por una bandera. Aunque eso último no acababa de cuadrarle, ya que la dedicatoria hacia el chico de las explosiones no había pasado inadvertido frente a él; aun así, estaba satisfecho con lo que iba extrayendo de esa tarde. Dejó que el resto de alumnos felicitasen al peliverde por tan asombroso cambio de estrategia y actitud, que pilló desprevenidos a sus contrincantes, dejándoles sin oportunidad alguna. Pero procuró acabar rápido con el jaleo que se había formado en un instante, carraspeando forzadamente.

̶ Muy bien chicos, -sin perder su característica sonrisa se dirigió a la clase A, llamando su atención- estáis haciendo un gran trabajo, pero ahora… -sus ojos emitieron un destello aterrador, preparándoles para la condena- Viene lo divertido. -lanzó la bandera al aire, para volver a cogerla con rapidez y señalar al frente- Equipo uno, equipo dos… ¡El desempate!

Mientras los equipos vencidos suspiraban por librarse de un último enfrentamiento -que incluía la más que posible psicopatía de Bakugou a ojos ajenos-, los otros dos equipos protestaban ante tan injusta decisión, excepto Izuku, quien intentaba mantener el tipo y la concentración que había obtenido minutos antes. _Dios…¿qué me ha pasado…? ¿Cómo he hecho eso…?_ Sólo podía obtener preguntas, cuanto más recapacitaba sobre lo que acababa de hacer, más interrogantes aparecían. A qué venía tanto sentimiento ahora, a qué venía tanta valentía, tanto control. Creyó encontrar la paz en sí mismo justo antes de dedicarle a Bakugou su repertorio de saltos. No sabía si es que por fin los fragmentos que eran su subconsciente habían decidido agruparse y dignarse a darle una tregua, calmando cada espina clavada en su esperanzado corazón, recordándole el cálido aliento de su extraño compañero que le susurraba maldiciones sin dejar de observar sus labios. Intentó convencerse de que lo había hecho para reafirmar su posición ante el de ojos rubíes, había perdido la batalla en la azotea, pero la guerra seguía en pie, al menos para él, ya que después de tanto esfuerzo mental le faltaban ganas de volver al inicio del enrevesado tablero que tenían por relación.

Por otro lado, Katsuki ni siquiera había reaccionado, seguía profundamente irritado, ¿a qué demonios estaba jugando? ¿Que se lo dedicaba? ¿A él? Y esa sonrisa burlona… _satisfecha…_ quería borrársela de tan estúpida cara, hasta que su mente empezó a divagar entre una serie de imágenes que no creía que volviese a imaginar. Resopló, intentando centrarse. Se preguntaba cómo carajo iba a enfrentarse a él ahora, después de la escena de la azotea, después de sus reacciones, de su dedicatoria. Pese a todo, había algo que tenía claro: si quería guerra no sabía contra quién la estaba pidiendo. Seguía siendo el mismo tozudo, pero al menos ahora le estaba echando huevos, al menos ahora no sentía asco cuando le veía. Le era imposible negar la diversión que podría abrirse paso a través de tal situación, daba igual quién consiguiese la bandera, sería como jugar al cazador y la liebre, y él se lo pasaba realmente bien cazando. Descartó seguir mirándole más que durante el combate entre equipos, era obvio que le usarían como preferencia, tenía que evitar distraerse a toda costa. Y aunque fuese alguien con los objetivos muy claros, no tenía más que una amalgama de sentimientos que no era capaz de interpretar. Pero no se quejó.

Cada equipo volvió a su respectiva parte del campo en el momento en que las banderas se devolvieron a su lugar, y empezaron.

* * *

Se despertó en mitad de la noche, su cama parecía un charco y él empezaba hasta a arrugarse. Pesadillas… creía que después del acto revelador de su don en la clase de educación física podría al menos quitarse una preocupación de encima; no era el caso. Quizás porque su cambio fue irrelevante hasta para jugar a atrapar la bandera. No había perdido, pero tampoco había ganado. La clase finalizó con ambos capitanes entregando la tela al mismo tiempo, después de una larga persecución para atrapar también a All Might, quien decidió añadirle dificultad huyendo por el campo. " _Tenedlo siempre en mente… ¡plus ultra!_ " ¿Plus ultra? ¿Plus ultra? Adoraba al héroe, pero podría haberse metido esas palabrejas donde le cupiesen. Suficiente había tenido con el enfrentamiento -contra Katsuki, no hay que olvidarlo- para conseguir esa bandera como para encima tener que atraparle. Tuvo que esquivar explosiones, muchas explosiones. Tuvo que llevar el control sobre el One for All al máximo, al menos, lo que era su máximo. Tuvo que verse a la deriva, ante cientos de pensamientos que no le dejaban planear más que un par de contraataques, aprovechando los pocos huecos hallados para poder seguir moviéndose. Sin poder evitarlo recordó su figura persiguiéndole, ansioso por darle caza, arrebatarle la bandera y viéndole morder el polvo; se veía tan raro, tan encaprichado… sus ojos emitían un brillo, no de ira como de costumbre, parecía estar… divirtiéndose con él. Salió de su burbuja mental y miró el reloj: las 4:45AM. Meditó, no le salía a cuenta seguir durmiendo en esas condiciones así que salió de la cama y sacó las sábanas, dejándolas para lavar, con la esperanza de que eso ayudara a que se secase antes el colchón. Se dirigió al escritorio cogiendo su mochila, sacó un par de libretas y se puso a repasar, quería sacar algo de provecho de lo que quedaba de noche.

En cuanto se hizo la hora, se preparó, desayunó y se fue directo hacia UA. Ese día llegó el primero, necesitaba salir de casa para no amargarse más, se sentó en su pupitre y esperó tranquilamente a que el aula se llenara de vida. Antes de empezar la clase algo se torció, siempre tenía que torcerse algo, Midnight llamó a Uraraka, a Mina, a Bakugou y, por supuesto, a Izuku. Al parecer debían ir al despacho del profesor Shota Aizawa con carácter de urgencia. Tanto el peliverde como las otras dos chicas tragaron saliva al escuchar la demanda, el rubio cenizo solamente hizo un chasquido con la lengua, levantándose y yendo con sus compañeros. El silencio reinaba en los pasillos y ninguno de los alumnos se atrevió a romperlo. Llegaron al despacho del profesorado y llamaron a la puerta. All Might les recibió y acompañó, como siempre, con una sonrisa, pero el ojijade sabía que detrás de ella había un extenso manto de preocupación, y se sintió todavía peor. Al llegar hasta el hombre de cabellos negros éste empezó a hablar con desgana.

̶ Supongo que no tenéis demasiada idea del porqué os he convocado aquí. -tomó asiento en su silla, apoyando los codos sobre la mesa a la vez que entrelazaba sus dedos.-

Tres de los cuatro alumnos negaron sutilmente con la cabeza, el cuarto, en cambio, se limitó a cruzarse de brazos.

̶ Estáis aquí porque por algún motivo que todavía no tenemos muy claro, fuisteis a la azotea durante la hora de la comida. -suspiró, observando a cada uno de los presentes- Según la señorita Ashido, vuestra compañera Uraraka estaba allí con ella para practicar combinaciones de dones, algo que no dije, pero que hay que reconocer que es una buena idea. -hizo una breve pausa- El profesor All Might se topó contigo, chica del ácido, mientras bajabas de la azotea. -Mina no pudo evitar mantenerse cabizbaja- Más tarde os escuchó a vosotros, Izuku y Uraraka bajar. -ambos asintieron, tragando la poca saliva que les quedaba- Y, Bakugou Katsuki, no podemos confirmar que tú también estuvieras allí arriba, pero el mismo profesor te vio aparecer de repente para ir directo a los vestuarios. -el de ojos rubíes soltó un gruñido, no tenía ninguna buena excusa para eso, pero Aizawa prosiguió- ¿Puede alguien explicarme qué diantres pasa?

Estuvieron ahí metidos casi una hora, ninguna de las dos alumnas querían vender a Izuku y dejarle en manos del profesorado o, lo que era aún peor, de Katsuki. Desgraciadamente no pudieron resistirse mucho más puesto que no dejaban de volar todo tipo de amenazas lectivas y de prohibición de prácticas. La veda se abrió en cuanto Deku suspiró y masculló un " _da igual_ " que le hizo romperse un poco más. Fue entonces cuando Ashido explicó que subieron ahí porque habían estado escuchando gritos, y Ochako intentó salvar el pellejo del chico de pecas alegando que una de las voces era claramente la de Bakugou, ganándose un poco más de odio por parte de este último pero evitando que creyese que Deku fue quien se lo contó. Como consecuencia, se acordaron una serie de tardes a lo largo de medio mes en las que tendrían que quedarse en la academia hasta haber repasado el temario de cada semana; además, en la salida a la montaña del viernes estaban obligados a compartir cabañas unos con otros. Ya que, según su tutor " _si tanto os gusta escabulliros de dos en dos, para luego ir con secretismos no os preocupéis que aprenderéis a convivir de la mejor manera_ ". Sabían que las cabañas eran duales, por lo tanto Deku tendría que pasar una semana compartiendo vivienda con el chico de las explosiones -si es que sobrevivía-, y la pelirosa y la castaña tendrían que convivir juntas también.

El día transcurrió sin más problemas, exceptuando la enorme incomodidad entre el peliverde y el rubio cenizo, era necesaria artillería para deshacerse de la tensión que se generaba. Katsuki solo podía refunfuñar para sus adentros, quería poner en su sitio al chico, pero estar conviviendo una semana entera con él le suponía demasiado esfuerzo, si ya le estaba costando mirarle a la cara en horario de clase, ¿cómo mierdas iba a hacerlo durante siete días seguidos? Compartiendo cuarto de baño, comida, días, noches… maldita sea, ¿es que la gente no tenía cerebro? ¿Siempre tenía que haber alguien metiéndose donde no le llamaban? Cuando no era su madre, era Kirishima con sus impertinencias… " _Cuidado con tanto mirarle… vas a hacer que se derrita, pero no como te gustaría…_ ", ahí sí que estalló, por supuesto que estalló, si no fuese porque estaban en educación física, habría hecho volar en pedazos a su amigo… tenía la mala costumbre de malinterpretar todo lo que veía y dar por hecho cosas que no iban a suceder. Y, por si no fueran ya suficientes personas entrometiéndose en su vida, aparecieron la chica gravedad y la de los cuernos para sumarse al carro, qué clase de broma macabra era todo eso. Sus dientes rechinaban cada cinco minutos, traspasando el estrés a quien se le acercase, lo único que quería era que el día pasara para poder llevarse a Deku de camino a casa y dejar claras algunas cosas, teniendo en cuenta lo que se les vendría encima.

Y así lo hizo, después de intentar mantenerse lo más estable posible -sin mucho éxito, pero haciendo que se notase su esfuerzo- ante profesores y alumnos salió escopeteado del aula. Esperó a Izuku en uno de los cruces por los que tenía que pasar para llegar a casa y, en cuanto comprobó que iba solo, lo abordó. Le cogió por el cuello de la camisa sin que le diese tiempo a reaccionar e hizo que su espalda chocara contra la pared, acorralándolo.

̶ ¿K-Kacchan…? ¿Qué est… -Bakugou le tapó la boca con la mano izquierda, soltando el agarre y pegando su cuerpo al de él, acercando sus rostros sin perder de vista el jade de su mirada.-

̶ Cállate. Si he venido es para hablar yo. -Liberó algo de espacio entre ambos para apoyar en la pared su mano restante, Izuku sólo asintió- Nos va a tocar una semana más que jodida… y no quiero tener que aguantar tus tonterías, así que voy a decirte un par de cosas. -El peliverde volvió a asentir, mordiéndose levemente el labio sin que el otro lo notara- En mi habitación no se entra. Nunca. Las comidas las haré yo, pero las cenas corren de tu cuenta, así que procura cocinar algo decente. No me hables si no es necesario. No me incordies. Y la cabaña estará limpia. Siempre. ¿Todo claro? -y el chico de los cabellos rizados ante él volvió a asentir.-

Se tomó esa última semi-respuesta como válida para volver a irse sin tener que profundizar en conversaciones que en ese momento no le interesaban, dejó libre al muchacho de las pecas y siguió su camino hasta casa. Midoriya tampoco comprendía lo que acababa de pasar, pero agradecía no tener que afrontar nada más por lo menos hasta el viernes, solo necesitaba esos dos días de tregua previos a tirarse de cabeza en las fauces del de ojos rubíes. Suspiró, más alto de lo que le hubiese gustado, no le apasionaban las encerronas del rubio, pero las descargas de sensaciones en cuanto le tocaban eran cuanto menos, inquietantes. Cada vez estaba más seguro de necesitar un poco de desconexión frente a él, frente a todo, ya que empezaba a verse incapaz de entenderse.


End file.
